I Want You Around
by graceful letdown
Summary: A night babysitting turns into love for two School of Rock bandmembers. No matter how much they try, they can't deny the feelings.


_They're Telling Us  
Theyre Gonna Make A Fuss  
About The Two Of Us_

I Want You Around  
I Want You Around

I Know What You're Thinking About  
That You Must Have Some Doubt  
I Know What You're Thinking  
When You Find Out I Want You Around..

"Katie Harrison Brown, get down here right now!"

Katie jumped from her bed as she heard her mother's shrill voice flow up the stairs. What had she forgotten to do? As she racked her brain for ideas, the voice started again. "Katie, get down here now! I mean it." Katie ripped the headphones from her IPod and left The Ramones to fend for themselves why Katie braced herself for the storm ahead.

"Hey mom, how was work?"

Katie's question seemed lost to her mother who was now busy straightening out the kitchen. Jacqueline Brown was in a rush, and Katie knew it.

Katie cleared her throat.

Finally her mother looked up and stopped her bustling.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I sounded mad, but I'm in a rush. I've got to get back to the office before 6 for some kind of "emergency meeting" but since this is all last minute, I have no babysitter for you and Courtney. I've been trying to find the address book, but since this kitchen is such a mess, I have no clue where it is. I know you have band practice tonight, but.."

Katie stopped her mom right there.

"Sure mom, I'll be happy to baby-sit. Courtney's only 2. How hard can it be. After all I am 16. I'll just call Freddy and tell him to cover for me. It'll be fine."

Katie's mother breathed a sigh of relief at Katie's heroic statement. She walked up to her daughter and hugged her tight. "I can't thank you enough, darling. You're the best daughter a mother could have. I'm so proud." As Jacqueline pulled away she gave Katie the directions for the evening. "Your father should be home around 9:00. If I'm not home by then, come and get me. I can't believe the office would keep me this late. Dinner's in the fridge and just needs to be heated. It should take about 2 minutes on high in the microwave."

Katie could only laugh at her mother's disposition. Jacqueline Brown worked harder than any mother Katie knew. She worked hard, but she was also a great mother. You don't find that very often.

"Mom, it's time to go! It's already 5:45. Leave already. Courtney and I will be fine!"

Jacqueline grabbed her briefcase and kissed her daughter before rushing out the door. Once Katie heard the car drive off, she rushed upstairs.

She found her sister in her crib, on the verge of sleep.

"Courtney? How's it going, sweetheart."

Courtney was Katie's little sister. She was the spitting image of Katie, only 14 years younger. Katie had never loved a person so much.

"Kwatie? Where's mommy?"

"Oh, mommy had to go, but Katie's here. We're gonna have a great time."

Courtney didn't hear any of it. She had dozed off.

Katie sighed. "This should be easy."

When Katie returned back to her room she immediately grabbed the phone to tell Freddy about her babysitting job.

"Katie? Why aren't you on the way to band practice? We've got like 5 minutes until it starts."

Freddy Jones hadn't changed much since the band had started 5 years ago. He was still the fun loving boy who loved to goof around. The only big change was the fact he had grown about 8" taller and was a lot more handsome than cute. He and Katie were best friends. They talked about everything.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I can't go to practice tonight. I've got to baby-sit Courtney. My mom had to go back to work. Could you please tell Dewey that I'll make up for it? This is the first practice I've ever missed."

Freddy could only laugh.

"Will do doll. So, how's it going?"

Katie sighed. "Courtney's already gone to sleep. I guess I have about 3 hours to do..nothing!"

"Do you want me to join you? We could go over the chemistry homework Mr. Gradowski gave us. It looks pretty hard. I could fake sick or something. Dewey would understand."

Katie was surprised at the offer. It was very noble of him to miss something that was his whole life. Drum practice.

"That'd be awesome. Come over here in about 30 minutes."

"Okay..I'll be there. See ya in a sec! Bye!

Then Katie said something she would never be able to live down. "Alrighty, I love you! Bye!"

A nervous laugh followed. Katie couldn't even speak as Freddy hung up. Was he still gonna come?


End file.
